


Ruby & Gold

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: George Weasley had a penchant for making every Weasley bash and wedding just that little bit more fun. Ginny is the last un-married Weasley, and he is looking forward to giving her a nudge in the direction of a Slytherin who has always preferred rubies over emeralds.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Ruby & Gold

****

**July 2003**

Ginny put on her practiced formal smile, sipping on the rose champagne elegantly as she observed the dancing couples around her.She desperately wished that she was back at home, dressed in her pyjamas and savouring the 16-year-old Lagavulin she got for her birthday from her team mates instead of this bubbly shite. She tried to hide her grimace and set the glass on a passing tray, glad the official bit was mostly over and they could leave in a few dances.

Percy Weasley and Pansy Parkinson made a lovely couple. She had to admit she enjoyed the Slytherin’s wit these days and she could clearly see how happy her brother was. Just for that she would never begrudge him welcoming the brunette into the family. Bill and Fleur came for the wedding ceremony but decided to head back before the celebration to their newborn second daughter Dominique, both parents tired but beaming with happiness. Ron and Lavender were also dancing, making her chuckle at the patient expression on Lavender’s face as Ron still managed to occasionally step on her toes. He was getting better though, especially with all the practice lessons he was taking for their wedding next month.

Everywhere she looked, people were coupled up, engaged or married, their generation recovering from the war and finding their own normal. Charlie had tied the knot with his fiancé Andrei, the happy couple had married in England before getting back to the reserve in Romania. George and Hermione had a beautiful winter wedding last December before leaving for the Salem Institute in the U.S. for a month for a honeymoon and a bit of exploration for George’s business and Hermione’s Runic Mastery thesis. They seemed happier than ever as George twirled her around the dance floor.

Now with Percy’s wedding today and Ron’s imminent nuptials, Ginny was the only remaining unmarried Wesley. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to find love and get married, but her schedule with the Harpies over the last three years didn’t exactly allow for a stable relationship. She spotted Harry’s messy black mop on the dance floor and smiled fondly, glad to see him find his own happiness. They sat down together after the war, realising the connection they once shared was no longer there, both of them only just discovering the possibilities of their future without death hanging over their heads. Ginny finished her N.E.W.T.s and found her freedom and dream career in Quidditch. Harry’s road to recovery took a while after everything he endured, but he found his purpose in charitable works, and his love and support in none other than Draco Malfoy. It was a bold move on the blond’s part, but with his parents’ death following the final battle, he began rebuilding the reputation of his House and followed his heart to claim the man he found his match and equal in. It was an interesting dynamic to observe, but it was so very obvious to all of them that the two lovebirds only had eyes for each other. At this rate, they would be married before Ginny even found a date.

She surveyed the rest of the attendees, the extended Parkinson family, several of the remaining pureblood families in Britain, and the Weasley clan in most of its glory. Her mum and Mrs Parkinson managed to make their expectations work, the beautiful ballroom at the Parkinson estate filled with the late afternoon summer sunshine as the atmosphere relaxed, drinks were poured, and the music shifted between classical and some more modern tunes.

She noticed George approaching the wizard managing the music for them and speaking a few words to him before getting back to his other half, a cheeky grin playing across his lips. Merlin, not again. It has become a rule that every time the Weasley family met for a wedding or a celebration, they would find something fun in their drink, someone inevitably ended up turned into a canary, or there was last year’s Beltane festival that had all of the extended family attending along with their partners and George slipped the women his latest product, making them see all the men naked from the waist up. As strange as that had been, it wasn’t until mum started screaming at Charlie for the indecent number of tattoos on his torso that the rest of the party caught onto something being amiss. No one could be cross with George for long though, the remaining twin always managed to make them smile with the creative shenanigans.

“I wonder what he did this time,” a voice beside her startled her out of her thoughts. 

She turned to look at the tall blonde, recognising her as Daphne Greengrass, one of Draco’s friends from Ron’s year. With Draco and Pansy in their lives, they all also had to get used to the forever flirtatious Blaise Zabini, impossibly intelligent and fiercely driven Theo Nott, and the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria who were Pansy’s bridesmaids today. Ginny had always found Astoria a bit standoffish, but they made a lovely couple with Theo. Daphne was a bit more friendly to her at least, the budding journalist driven and sharp-tongued like most of her housemates. “I don’t think it will be long to find out,” Ginny offered in response.

And no sooner had she said those words before the music slowly quieted and the music wizard got their attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special request from the family of the groom. We would like you to pair up with the person standing directly on your left for the last dance, before we see Pansy and Percy off onto their honeymoon,” he announced and an excited murmur went through the crowd as all manner of pairs made their way to the dance floor. 

“Well then, shall we?”

Ginny looked to her left and realised Daphne had her hand extended towards her. With an amused smile, she accepted the hand and they headed to join everyone else on the filled dance floor.

They stood in front of each other and curtsied like good little debutants, Ginny’s eyes filled with mirth which was clearly reflected in Daphne’s sparkling green gaze. Thankfully it was a fun jazzy tune so no formal embrace or clear lead was needed. Instead Ginny found herself taking the blonde’s hand again and being twirled around with a chuckle. Her lean but strong build was still on the petite side compared to Daphne’s willowy 5’9” stature but she managed to twirl the blond in return as they laughed along with half of the dance floor at their creative moves. One of the most amusing sights was that of Pansy’s mother Perpetua dancing with Neville Longbottom who looked like wanted to bolt for the door any second at her pleased piranha smile.

“Oh that’s just priceless,” she chuckled, nodding towards Luna Lovegood dancing dreamily with her arms in the air around Daphne’s very confused-looking sister.

Daphne snorted rather inelegantly at the sight. “Oh I wish I had a camera,” she admitted to her dancing companion. “I like Weasley weddings, your family makes everything a lot more fun than the pureblood traditions,” she admitted.

Ginny grinned. “Blame George, he’s always been…innovative, shall we say."

Daphne nodded, her eyes finding the remaining Weasley twin easily due to his height, laughing his way through a dance with his brother Charlie. “Ronald is next, yes?” she asked. 

Ginny nodded. “You’re lucky that you can attend these things with your sister. I’ll have to find a plus one for Ron’s wedding and the party afterwards, or face another lecture from my mother about finally settling down and quitting the ‘dangerous hobby’ of mine,” she rolled her eyes in fond exasperation at her mum’s old-fashioned perspective. She loved her mum dearly but Molly Weasley was born with the fiery passion and stubbornness of the Prewett line.

Daphne shrugged. “Astoria is accompanying Percy, as Pansy is in Paris helping prep for the Paris Fashion week in September. There’s always Blaise, if you fancy? Though that carries its inherent issues as well,” she chuckled, nodding towards the tall figure entering the ballroom looking nearly as impeccable as when he left it, followed by Pansy’s second cousin a few beats behind him, looking just a bit on the snogged and pleasantly languid side.

“As if,” Ginny shook her head. “I don’t think I can handle another evening of endless innuendo and offers to sample his skillset,” she mused.

“If you fancy stirring the cauldron, shall we go together?” Daphne offered, the song coming to the end as she pulled Ginny closer and dipped her back with a wicked grin, making her laugh.

“Well, you do dance better than half of the men in this room so why not?” she agreed, their conversation interrupted by the song ending and everyone clapping and cheering for the couple that was leaving hand in hand for the floo chamber to catch their international portkey from the Ministry.

“Enjoyed your dance, ladies?” George appeared beside them with a grin. 

“How could we not? Did you see Luna’s lovely interpretation of the Thestral mating dance?” Ginny winked, ever fond of her friend and her odd ways. 

“I thought she was doing a protection dance for the newlyweds, against wrackspurts interrupting the wedding night,” he mused.

“That is also possible. I must say, I did think this was rather tame compared to your usual,” Ginny pointed out.

George shrugged. “I didn’t fancy Mrs Parkinson hanging me up in her dungeon by my toes,” he shuddered. “Anyway, I was sent over by Hermione to ask if you were leaving with us?” he offered. 

Ginny nodded before noticing Daphne’s disappointed look. Well, maybe she could make a new friend tonight at least. “Fancy a drink? I’m afraid I only have whiskey or tequila though,” she offered. 

Daphne’s green eyes sparkled with warmth at the invitation. “Whiskey would be great,” she agreed before they gathered their clutches and headed for the floo with the couple.

 **One month later** ****

“I did wonder what George planned this time, and he definitely exceeded expectations,” Ginny managed around her laughter, leaning against Hermione’s side.

The brunette looked exasperated but there was definitely a fondness in her gaze. “It will take me a week to tame the beast once the spell dissipates,” she groaned. 

Of all the Weasley bash pranks to-date, this was the best one yet. Thankfully it only lasted for one dance, but it was the most hilarious thing Ginny had ever seen. The champagne had once again been spiked, this time with some soft of variation on glamour or polyjuice potion by the looks of it, as once they began to dance, everyone’s hair changed. All the women now had the same long honey gold locks as Lavender, and all the men sported the same bright ginger strands like Ron.

Ginny found it super weird looking at the long hair falling down her shoulders but shrugged it off, unable to hide her mirth at the initial dark cloud of fury over Hermione’s head. Her curls were notoriously riotous to the point where George called it his ‘beastie’ and swore it had a life of its own. It was true the wild mane was sensitive to any change at all, and having been messed with by a potion would probably make it double in size. 

“I mean I love my brother but how come you haven’t strangled him yet?” she asked curiously, thinking that the straight long locks didn’t quite look right on the bookworm.

Hermione’s grin turned positively evil, her quiet vicious streak coming to the surface. “Oh he won’t get off that easily, but to his credit he did just make a Malfoy look like a Weasley and his panic is a glorious sight,” she pointed out.

True to word, the abject horror in Draco’s face when he realised his luscious silvery blond locks turned into the messy thick ginger strands was worth a thousand words. George was taking photos of all of the attendees, expressions varying from shock and horror to raucous laughter around the Burrow's garden. The blackmail material from those photos would be worth more than a vault full of galleons.

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes, eternally grateful for the sticking charms she placed on her make up earlier. “I swear to Merlin he was saving this one. They’ve always teased Percy mercilessly but I can understand George didn’t want to make an enemy out of Pansy or her mother. Ron though is a special case, and actually looking at him, I think he’s enjoying himself more than you would have guessed,” she observed. 

Hermione nodded and took a sip from her glass. “I think it’s triggered by an activation spell, hopefully it won’t last too long,” she mused but the heated look she was giving George spelled trouble anyway.

Ginny left her to it and headed to get herself some whiskey instead of the dreaded and apparently spiked bubbly.

“There you are,” Daphne flagged her down, two tumblers of whiskey in hand. 

Ginny turned and smiled broadly at the pretty blonde, realising with a start that the change in her was very subtle. “I mean it’s not your usual pale straw blonde but this sort of suits you,” she observed, liking the honey tones that complemented the light tan Daphne was gaining over the summer. 

Daphne winked at her for the complement. “You, on the other hand, should never go blonde. Your freckles are completely lost on you without your usual red mane,” she tutted, handing a glass over.

Ginny took a sip, trying to hide the blush that rose up on her cheeks. Daphne turned out to be the friend she didn’t know she had needed in her life. After Percy’s wedding they ended up back at her flat, getting to know each other better as their interaction has so far been fairly limited. She discovered that the blonde was very much happy to leave the continuation of the line to Astoria while she focused on her career in journalism and her skills in writing, looking to maybe one day write fiction as well as working for the Prophet. Her humour was dry and contagious, her laugh rich, and stories of Slytherin dorms from their Hogwarts days amusing. They agreed to stay in touch and go ahead and attend as each other’s ‘date’ to Ron’s wedding to appease the demands of the Weasley matriarch.

Both of them were modern witches and with Ginny away on games, it only made sense to make use of muggle technology and use their mobile phones to text and call instead of the back-and-forth of owls and sooty fire-calls. They agreed to play on the shades of blue that complimented them both, Ginny’s cobalt blue wrap dress a lovely companion to Daphne’s icy blue silk suit. Their joint arrival raised a few brows but she thought nothing of it. It felt good to not be attending alone for a change and have someone whose company she enjoyed to attend with her. 

Thankfully after the song ended and everyone finished dancing, the effect of the potion or charm that caused the change in their hair seemed to have dissipated and they returned back to normal.

Daphne reached to gently caress a length of a beautiful coppery wave between her fingers, a small smile playing her lips as she looked into Ginny’s eyes. “Much better,” she admitted, the warmth in her gaze making Ginny’s tummy do a strange little somersault. Must be the bubbly…

**20th September 2003**

The loud blow of the whistle was nearly completely drowned out by the excited burst of cheering from the stands surrounding them in the large oval stadium. Their seeker just caught the snitch, making the score 970:890 and the Holyhead harpies the winners of this year’s National Quidditch league. She had to give it to the Falmouth Falcons, they had some great talent on their team and with how windy the day was, it could have really gone either way. But she felt the exhilaration of the game still pulsing in her veins as she got into formation with the other two chasers, flying victory laps around the stadium. 

Her gaze inevitably landed on the family box she had reserved for the Quidditch fans amongst her closest. She could see Ron, Lavender, Harry, Draco, George and Hermione all hugging excitedly at the victory of her team. She caught a flash of gold but had to do another lap around the stadium to get close enough to the box to confirm that Daphne was standing next to the Malfoy heir, her grin wide and gaze bright with excitement as she waved to Ginny as she passed by. She had made it after all.

Once they concluded the victory laps, shook hands with the Falcons and did all the press, they headed for the showers, most of them emerging half an hour later into the family room that was always there for members of the team’s family to visit. They would all be going out to celebrate shortly, but Ginny hoped to see everyone for at least a moment. 

Before she even had a chance to set her kitbag down, Hermione was hugging her in one of her legendary bear hugs, congratulating her with pride in her eyes. George went as far as picking her up and spinning her around amidst laughter from her fellow team mates. Ginny was momentarily disappointed when it was just the two of them congratulating her but she soaked up their support and waved them off with thanks a couple of minutes later.

They were just getting ready to go to the pub when Gwenog shouted her way. “Weasley, you have one more visitor! Want us to wait?” she asked.

When Ginny spotted Daphne approaching nervously, and shook her head. “Go ahead, I’ll join you,” she waved them off, levelling Valmai Morgan with a glare when her chaser colleague whistled and waggled her brows at her teasingly. “Less of it Morgan, and try not to break another chair just by sitting on it, yeah?” she grinned sweetly, making the team laugh at the memory of the incident a few months back.

Once they had all popped out from the designated apparition point to their favourite pub in Anglesey, Ginny shrunk and pocketed her kitbag before facing Daphne. “Hey, thanks for coming. I know it’s a busy week for you,” she greeted, not expecting to be pulled into a tight embrace. After a moment of uncertainty, she allowed herself to wrap her arms tightly around the blonde and hold her close, breathing in her scent of vanilla and bergamot. 

“Congratulations, you were amazing,” Daphne pulled away with a wide grin. “It’s days like these I wish I was covering the sports section,” she chuckled.

“The work that you do with the investigations team is far more important,” Ginny pointed out. “Did you just get back from Canada?”

Daphne nodded. “Only about an hour ago. I waited in magical customs for fifteen minutes until they completed the paperwork before apparating straight here and catching the end of the game. You were all flying on top form today,” she complimented. 

“Thanks, it’s been a good season for sure,” she smiled, trying not to analyse just how much it meant to her that Daphne came despite her tricky schedule. “I would invite you to come with, but I’ll probably end up helping Marge carry Valmai after she kills a whole keg of ale,” she snorted.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m gross from travel anyways and want you to enjoy your victory. How about brunch tomorrow though? Around eleven?” she suggested.

“I’d like that,” Ginny agreed, a moment of contented silence passing with them as they looked at each other. 

“Well,” Daphne sprung into action. “See you tomorrow!” she grinned and leaned down to drop a quick kiss to Ginny’s cheek before taking a couple of steps and spinning on the spot to disapparate. 

Ginny stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, blinking slowly at the realisation she felt disappointed the kiss landed on her cheek and not her lips. “Stupid…” she mumbled to herself, heading to apparate to Wales.

She did not just wish Daphne had kissed her, she was probably still high on adrenaline… ****

**24th December 2003**

Never had she been more glad for her Quidditch reflexes than when babies puked or threw food.The annual Weasley Christmas dinner was hosted at the beautiful country manor where Percy and Pansy moved just a couple of months ago, the warm dinning room easily four times the size the Burrow's ground kitchen where they usually tried to squeeze in. The large table in warm mahogany wood was covered by a festive embroidered table cloth, the plates from a delicious dinner cleared, leaving everyone to break out into small groups with their desert and coffee, and the children to run around. Teddy who turned five that year was already encouraging the two-year old Victoire into all sorts of trouble, and with some of Pansy’s cousins thrown in the mix, everything from food to socks was flying around the room as they whizzed about.

Fleur was walking around the room with Dominique in her arms to try and get her to settle down, Hermione walking with her as the two women talked quietly, the glow of her first pregnancy visible to everyone. It was still nothing compared to the blinding smile George has been sporting since October when they found out they were expecting.

Looking around the room, Ginny was filled with the sense of contentment that had evaded her for a long time after the war. Seeing everyone well and merry was fulfilling and with the way things were going for her, maybe she wouldn’t be the sore thumb sticking out at the next Weasley bash either.

“I GOTCHU!!!” Teddy ran after the toddling Victoire who shrieked in joy. 

The redhead sidestepped them with a laugh, stumbling and landing with an oomph against a firm chest. 

“Well hello there, cara,” Blaise grinned at her before helping her straighten up, his arm still wrapped around her waist, holding their bodies close. “You know you don’t need to fall into my arms to get my attention,” his admittedly attractive Italian drawl making her shudder. 

“Hands off, stud,” Daphne appeared beside them with two bowls of berry crumble and ice cream. “The lady is otherwise preoccupied,” she raised a pointed brow.

Blaise only grinned and lifted his hands up in mock defence. “My apologies, Miss Greengrass. I wasn’t aware of your claim,” he winked and sashayed towards the table to get some coffee. 

“Preoccupied, am I?” Ginny asked with an amused smile, accepting the small bowl before they headed to the winter terrace that was kept under some clever heating charms, watching the snow fall down onto the silent countryside. 

“Honestly, he’s all bark and no bite but I thought you could use a rescue,” Daphne shrugged, taking a small delicate bite of the clotted cream ice cream. “Gods, I love Christmas. Your mum’s baking is worth it having to do an extra session a week at the gym in January,” she admitted.

Ginny laughs softly, having the same issue. “I’m glad the season is off until April. Between the food on Christmas, alcohol over New Years and all the birthdays in March, I’m lucky I manage to keep in shape. Gwenog would have my ass if I got slower on the broom. We have Valmai for the shoulder strength,” she joked.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Daphne said without any shame or preamble, looking out over the snowy country as she made the simple proclamation. 

“I think you’re the loveliest person I know,” Ginny admitted, their gaze connecting as she looked up at the woman who became her dear friend, wing-woman and the one person who made her smile no matter what mood she was in.

The tender moment was shattered at the gasps and cries of surprise back in the dining room, making them get back in haste, only just realising that there was no danger. The previously tastefully decorated room was now full of floating mistletoe, just about above everyone’s head.

“Merry Christmas, Weasleys!” George called out into the room. “Whoever you’re standing with, enjoy a merry smooch with your other half or get that kiss on the cheek from your friend or family member. There are no counter spells, one kiss should satisfy the magic. Let's all enjoy a bit of love,” he beamed before swooping down to bend his wife at the waist and landing a sound kiss on her lips.

Ginny chuckled at his exuberance, and the most adorable kiss in the family history when Victoire copied her mum and pulled her arms up around Teddy who leaned down to smooch her face with messy childish kisses that made her squeal with glee. 

She felt a hand brush against her wrist, looking up at Daphne who motioned up at the mistletoe hovering above them. “Shall we?” she asked.

Ginny felt the blush rising along her neck and up to her cheeks, allowing herself to be pulled in by the warmth in the blonde’s aventurine eyes. There was just a moment when she wondered whether they would simply kiss on the cheek to satisfy the mistletoe magic, but that quickly disappeared when a slender arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled closer into Daphne’s slender curves. The scant inches between them soon disappeared as they met each other on the way to get closer, their lips touching for the first time with gentle pressure. It didn’t matter that they were standing in a busy dining room surrounded by family, the spark of magic that travelled up her spine let them know that they were more than well-matched. Unable to resist the need to taste her, Ginny deepened the kiss just for a moment, humming in delight at the warm berry and vanilla that lingered on their tongues from the desert. A small pop above their heads signalled the mistletoe disappearing and they pulled apart, eyes flitting open only to hold each other for a quiet moment that was just theirs.

It was promptly interrupted by George’s whoop, his mischievous grin near splitting his face. “Knew you’d get in there kiddo!” he called to her from across the room, wincing as Hermione smacked his arm.

Ginny promptly flipped him the bird much to her mother’s outrage before turning back to Daphne. “Fancy a nightcap at mine?” she asked more boldly than she actually felt.

Daphne’s hand slipped into hers, their fingers lacing together. “I’d love to,” she agreed and they went to do the goodbye rounds before getting to have some privacy to explore the spark between them. 

“You know you’ll have to stop with these pranks eventually, preferably before one of your siblings ends up in Azkaban, charged with attempted murder,” Hermione leaned into her husband’s side as she scolded him, though her gaze remained warm and fond. 

George shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure my baby sister finds her happiness. Merlin knows it’s been months in the making. I have the perfect charm for her wedding planned,” he grinned deviously, making Hermione roll her eyes. Incorrigible that one.

One thing she would never begrudge her husband though, and that was his impeccable ability to bring the people in his life joy. She had a feeling the last Weasley sibling standing has been claimed by her match, and they would be seeing much more of Daphne Greengrass in the coming years…


End file.
